


Pettings

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [194]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux is a fidget.





	

Kylo sees the fidgets that never happen. There, in the aborted half-twitch of fingers, or the bounce of a knee that’s quickly silenced. Hux puts his nervous energy into more socially acceptable methods for the most part, pacing up and down, his hands held so firmly behind his back that there’s no chance of an errant spasm, or unwanted trill on a table-top.

It gets worse the more tense he is, and it manifests in teeth that grind together, giving him headaches and a sore jaw. Kylo’s fingers ease out his temples at night, but it’s better if he can divert the energy away from self-destructive tics entirely.

That’s why he has his legs slung over the edge of the couch, his hands holding a datapad up, and his head resting in Hux’s lap. He’s worked out that Hux finds (in private, at least) his presence to be a welcome distraction and a suitable outlet for his jittery palms. 

It’s also win-win, because when he puts his head there… he gets pettings. Like a cat curled up, Hux’s fingers will push his hair all to bouncing, drawing endless circles with his fingertips over his scalp. He’ll fuss a lock around his fingers, winding it ever tighter, then let it bounce out and down. Over and over he’ll touch and caress, until Kylo’s eyes are no longer looking at his datapad. He’ll melt into the touches, rumbling his pleasure as a thumb traces the curve of his ear. Hux’s hands are never cruel like this, and Kylo takes even more pleasure in it, because he knows it calms his lover to do it.

Down, over his neck. Into the thick muscle above his shoulders, and back up into his hair. It’s heaven, and he’ll enjoy the touches for as long as Hux will give them. 

When he thinks Hux has worked enough, he’s also - you know - perfectly positioned to turn his head and distract him _that_ way, too.

Win-win-win.


End file.
